Guidance of life
by SilverGuidance
Summary: It's been three mouths since Claude Frollo decided to let the gypsies go and in the process to ask God for forgiveness. Esmeralda believes he nothing but the devil. However, when a couple of new strangers come into town to try to teach both of them to have a change of heart in one another, will Esmeralda start to see him differently and even start to fall in love with Frollo?
1. Chapter 1

It's been three months since the burning of the gypsy's, and no one has seen Claude Frollo ever since. What all everyone knew was he was no longer judge anymore of Paris. Some people believe he killed himself while others think he isolated himself from the world because of he was so ashamed of what he has done.

In reality, Frollo moved to a small farm outside of Paris to find peace with God. He gave almost all of his money to charity, some to rebuild Paris, and then the rest to Quasimodo. No one at all knew or even cares to know what he has done to Paris.

With that money, Quasimodo decided to travel the world to see what is out there and hope to find somebody to love him. Out of all the people in Paris, Quasimodo forgave his master and told him he was a man with a heart, and he just needs to learn how to show it. Frollo denies him and tells him that his heart died a long time ago. It would be a miracle to bring it back to life.

* * *

Quasimodo was gathering all his things about to head out for his journey while his gargoyle friends were helping pack. "Are you sure he has everything? If he forgets one thing…" Hugo said.

"Don't worry you guys. I have everything I need for my trip. Now all of you better behave while I'm gone. Esméralda will be coming to check on you a couple of times a week and if I hear one bad thing…"

"Now you don't worry about us. You go and have a fantastic trip. I'll hold these two old gargoyles together." Laverne interpreted him.

"Thank you, Laverne." He gave them all a big group hug.

"I promise that I wouldn't cry but..." Hugo hugged Quasimodo one more time. "Don't worry … I'll be back in a couple of mouths. When I come back, I'll tell you everything about it." Quasimodo gathered everything and wave bye to his gargoyle friends.

When we reach outside, he was welcome by Esméralda who was waiting by his new horse. "Such a magnificent horse you brought. He will get you anywhere in a short time." Esméralda pets its mine one more time. "You better take good care of my dear friend you hear me."

"I promise you he will. I'll be back soon." Quasimodo reached into his pocket and handed Esméralda some money. "Here, thanks for watching after the bell tower. I know you will take good care of it while I'm gone."

Esméralda refused to take the money. "Thank, but I'll be okay. I'm doing it has a friend. You go have a journey of a lifetime." She bent down and kiss Quasimodo on the forehead. He blushed and then smiled. "Say goodbye to Phoebus for me." Has he hop on his horse.

"I will. Now get out of here. The world is calling you."

"Oh, Esméralda. Before I forget, my master or I mean Frollo may come by the bell tower a couple of times a week to pray for a while. He asks me for that in return for the money he gave me."

Esméralda smiled disappeared. "You mean the man who was going to kill us all is coming by for peace. God won't spare him no matter how many times he prays."

"I understand that your mad but please be kind, and maybe you will forgive him has I did," Quasimodo said with a cheerful smile.

Esméralda shook her head. "You're too forgiving Quasimodo. Now get out of here." She slaps the horse, and it took off like a bullet. Quasimodo waved once more than disappeared into the distance.

Esméralda giggled a little bit. "Forgiveness? Even if he brings the died back to life, I would never forgive that monster. "All of sudden the sun came out of the clouds and shone on the Notre Dame like if God was trying to show her something. Esméralda turned around and looked at Notre Dame.

"Doesn't the bell tower shine so elegantly when the sun comes out?" A man came behind her. Esméralda nodded slowly. "The sun has the power to being the best thing out of any place in the world. It can bring an old rustic church out of the shadows and bring it to life again."

"I never thought about it the sun in that way before." Esméralda smiling still looking at Notre Dame.

"Oh, it's not just the sun that can do that. You can do it too." The mystery man said with a smile.

Esméralda finally turned around and looked at the man. He was quite young maybe in his twenty's, but he talked if he was a hundred. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was a little taller than Esméralda but seemed to have a sweetheart."What do you mean by that?" Esméralda questionable ask.

"Us humans have the power to bring other people out of the clouds and make them shine like the sun does. I can see in your eye that you can make the best out of people. You can make their heart shine brighter than the sun on Notre Dame."

"Where did you get that idea that I can do something like that?"

"I can see that your heart is pure has to gold. It shines so brightly that heaven can even see it." He smiled again.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name." Before the man could get one word out of his mouth, a beautiful bird flew around her and landed on the man's shoulder.

"You always know how to make an entrance don't you buddy." The bird just smirks at him. Esméralda confuses more than ever at the sight of the bird.

"Oh sorry, my name is Gabriel, and this is my partner Guidance. We're new in town."

"Nice to meet you. I'm..."

"Esméralda right? I heard a lot about you around town."

"My name is pretty popular around here. What kind of bird is that? I never saw one before." Esméralda slowly walks up to it and stock its feathers.

"He is a Sooty Falcon. His kind is not around here. He found me while ago while I was traveling around.

Esméralda started to walk away. "Well, that was fun to meet you both and thank you for the lesson. I'll keep that in mind next time when I meet somebody who needs a piece of my heart." She smirked.

"Like Judge Claude Frollo?"

Esméralda quickly turned around "Not in a million..." before she could finish her sentence, Gabriel vanished. "Where did he go?" Esméralda looked everywhere, but he was nowhere in sight. She then crossed her arms." Not even the purest heart can change that man." She shouted then turned around and started to walking home.

Gabriel was hiding behind a wall and watch Esméralda walk away. "She has a lot to learn," Gabriel said to Guidance who was still on his shoulder. "This will not be an easy job you know." Guidance spread his wings out to reach the sky. "I know I know, patience," He smiled at his friend then look and saw that nightfall would soon come. "I guess it's time to pay Frollo a visit."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you will all follow this new amazing Fresme story. Please review or PM.


	2. Chapter 2

Frollo was all alone in his little home outside of town. He only had the Lord to speak to, but he still felt lonely. He would still hear the cries of people that he tortured in the past. It will still haunt him and follow him in his dreams. He would rarely get four hours of sleep a night if he were lucky.

If he couldn't sleep, he would take long walks outside. He would follow the river until it would disappear into the depth of the forest then walk back. Has he walk back there was a single apple tree near his home. He would sit there for hours and just pray until dawn.

Has night approach, Frollo took his evening stroll has usual. Has he approach the same apple tree has he always did every night. He kneeled and prayed but this time out loud.

"Dear Lord, please help me. Give me a hand heal from this chaos. I gave all my money way, and I'm all alone now. I know that this is my punishment, but please relieve me from the noises. I have realized my fault and have hurt so many people in the past but heal me from this pain. Do you hear me, Lord? Please!" Frollo weep.

"Crunch!" A sound of somebody biting an apple. Frollo looks up.

"God can clearly hear you, but he is waiting for you. Your problem is that your scared of what to do next" Gabriel took another bite of the apple.

Frollo quickly stood up and look at the man in the tree. "What in heavens name are you doing?, Why are you listing to my prayers? and just how long have you been there?

"Take it easy. I have done no harm. All I'm doing it eating this juicy apple." He finished the apple then hop down from the tree. "The first thing is that I was here technically here first before you spoke and I was here long enough to hear how pathetic you are." He smiled.

Frollo was shocked from the insult. "Pathetic? What do you mean I sound pathetic?"

"You're complaining about all these issues you have to God, and you're expecting him to do something about it."

"Well yes, I'm praying for God to forgiveness to heal my pain."

"See that's the issue here. God already forgave you, and it's your turn too." He patted Frollo shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Frollo said while wiping his shoulder off.

"It's your turn to forgive yourself and how you do that is you have to prove to yourself that you can change. After you prove yourself to others, everyone will begin to forgive you" Gabriel pointed at Paris.

"That will never work. No one will forgive me. Not after what I have done to that city. No matter how much money I give them. They will only see me has a monster." Frollo turns his back onto Paris

"From the outside they do but from the inside, they don't know what to think of you. That's where you show them the forgiveness. Then soon enough they will begin to see that you're not a monster at all. They will see a new man. A man with a heart of gold who wants to help others."

Frollo then had a flashback when Quasimodo told them the same thing. Frollo finally looks at the man speaking to him. "Who are you?"

"Names Gabriel."

"Tell me, Gabriel, why are you here? Why are you telling me all these words of wisdom?"

"Why not?" Gabriel smiled then climb the tree again. "That's what I tell people who are too curious. I'm just a man who is traveling around to help people seek guidance. Individuals who are lost and needs the wisdom to help them back on their path. But tell me, Frollo, there's more you want than just forgiveness, there something more personally you want." Gabriel said has he lights a match.

Frollo then instantly saw Esmeralda in that flame. He remembers when she was so elegant, dancing at the festival.

"It's amazing how a little spark can cause a massive fire in your heart," has he blew the match out.

"How did you know that there is a woman I love?"

"I didn't, you told me just now. I just lit this match to see if I got anything on my shirt, to be honest."

Frollo turned his back to Gabriel and looked at Paris. "That's the worst part of this. My heart cries for love. I'm in love with a gypsy girl, but I know she will be the only one who would never forgive me. I don't blame her. Who would love a monster?"He covered his face with his hands.

Gabriel just shook his head and smiled. "You and questions." He then jumps down the tree and but a hand on Frollo shoulder. "Look, I'm not a lady's man, but I know that girls love when you're honest. If you show the kindness of heart, I think she would think differently of you."

Frollo turned around and grabbed both of Gabriel's shoulders. "Even if all of Paris forgave me, she never will."

"You don't know until you try, right Guidance?" Guidance then flew out of the tree and landed on his shoulders.

"What in devil name is that creature." Frollo back up.

"This is my partner Guidance. He's the one who taught me how to get back on the path again."

Frollo raised an eyebrow at the scenario. "A bird showed you that?"

"Not all teachers have to be humans." He stroke his feathers.

"I had enough of this. You don't know this girl. She would never look at me again. You don't know anything about me." Frollo started to wake away from Gabriel.

"I believe Esmeralda would give you another chance."

"What did you..." Frollo trying to finish the sentence but Gabriel disappeared without a trace. He looks back up the tree and everywhere in the area but no sight of him. "Was that a dream?"

He looks at the moon and saw it was late. "I need some sleep if I'm hallucinating." Frollo put his hand on his head and walks slow back home.

Gabriel was up the tree put hidden in the shadows. "You believe thoughts two belong with each other? He doesn't even have the courage to walk through the streets of on earth will this work?"

Guidance flew off his shoulders and picked up the apple that Gabriel finished then flew around the tree couple of times then toss the apple to Gabriel, he then smiled. "I get it! I need to plant the seed first for both of them and help them start to grow until they are ready to bloom on their own." Guidance nodded and then flew back on his shoulders.

"We have our work cut out for us." Gabriel took a seed out of the apple then planted the seed into the ground. "Better get started."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day after talking with Frollo, Gabriel was walking through the streets of Paris with Guidance on his right shoulder. "Where do I even begin on their friendship Guidance? Esmeralda hates his guts and Frollo refuse to let anybody see him." Guidance wasn't even sure where to start. They both knew is was going to be a long journey ahead of them.

"One come all to the most beautiful masquerade of all." A spokesperson shouted. A huge crowd formed around him. Gabriel went to see what he was talking about to the crowd.

"The great Notre Dame ball that happens every ten years will be here tomorrow night. Wear a mask so the world can't find you and won't know who you are. You must wear it all night to have a chance to win the grand prize. The prize is a solid gold mask worth thousands." The man holds up the award. It wasn't just solid gold, but flashing diamonds were outlining it. Everybody adored the beautiful mask.

"The only way to win is, of course, is to show up tomorrow and find out." The man then dispersed from the stage. The crowd then cheered with excitement.

Gabriel just shook his head. "What a joke. A masquerade is so stupid and pointless. Nobody doesn't know who you are, so you have no idea who you're talking to." Then it hit him.

"Guidance this is the answer, will make Frollo gain his confidence from the masquerade. People won't know who he is until the end of the night. Then people can see that he has changed. It's brilliant!"

Guidance gave an approving nod to his idea. "How we will convince Frollo I have no idea but we can think about that later, for now, we have to think of a plan." Guidance just flew around him to try to help him figure it out. "You're not helping Guide!" Gabriel shouted.

"It seems that your bird friend just wants to help you out with something." The captain said on his horse who is observing Guidance. "What a magnificent bird." He spoke while Guidance flew around him now.

"He more than just magnificent, he is my partner and guide. That while I call him Guidance." Gabriel smiled has his bird flew on his shoulders.

"I don't believe we have met yet." He got off his horse and put his hand out. "I'm Phoebus, Captain of the Guard."

"Nice to meet you, Captain. I'm Gabriel, just a travel following my partner around the world." They shook hands.

"Wow! I wish I can be traveling around the world and have a campaign like that. What brings you to Paris?"

"Oh, just fate I guess. Well more like a mission. Let's just say I'm here to straighten things out."

"Has in?" Phoebus was lifting an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Friendships! Meaning, trying to accomplish some unlikely friendships here." Gabriel guiltily smiled.

"We all could use some friendship in this town since hell broke loose here a while go. For that, I give you my thanks." Phoebus bowed.

"There you are! I wondered if you ran off again without saying goodbye." Esmeralda came running up behind them.

"Sorry honey. I was admiring my new friend's bird here." Phoebus hold out his hand, and Guidance flew on his arm.

"We meet again," Esmeralda said with her hands on her hips. "Gabriel right?"

"I'm surprised you remember me Esmeralda" Gabriel smiled.

"You two know each other?"

"We met yesterday afternoon when I said goodbye to Quasimodo. Gabriel was giving me some advice about life. He quiets a man of words." She winks at him. Gabriel has a nervous grin. Trying not to make eye contact with her.

Phoebus cleared his throat. "Anyway, I must be reporting back to my duties. It was a pleasure meeting Gabriel and your bird. I'll see you around."

"Wait, Phoebus!" Esmeralda was pulling on his arm. "Before you go let's sign up for the masquerade tomorrow."

"Tomorrow night? I can't go. I have night watch tomorrow. We are trying to find the thief who keeps stealing valuable from people's homes."

Esmeralda pulled away and tried to hide the fact that she is upset. "You promise me you would go. You know how much I love to dance."

"I know, but this is a dangerous criminal we are dealing with here. Maybe Gabriel can take you."

Gabriel quickly looks up at them. "Wait, What?"

"Gabriel, can you do me a huge favor and take Esmeralda to the dance tomorrow?"

"Phoebus! How rude of you not to only blow me off but to ask Gabriel to go in your place. You don't know if he was gonna go tomorrow anyway."

Then all of sudden an idea pop in Gabriel's head. "I was planning on going to the masquerade tomorrow night. I would be more than happy to take Esmeralda has my date tomorrow."

"See it works out!" Phoebus smiled."Well, I have to report back to my post now. Have fun you too."

"You are not getting off that easy." She angrily yelled at Phoebus while he rides away.

"Gabriel, you better know how to ballroom dance. The couple with the best dancing will take home the prize, and I want that treasure more than anything. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear!"

"Good, I'll see you here tomorrow around seven o clock. I'll go sign us up then. See ya tomorrow."

Guidance nudged him a little bit. "Don't worry Guide. I have the perfect plan."

* * *

No! Not in a million years, I would ever intend such a disgusting event." Frollo said while he was putting more wood on the fire.

After agreeing to let Esmeralda be his date, Gabriel had to achieve the impossible which was to convince Frollo somehow to come to the ball.

"Frollo this is your chance to get out for a bit and redeem your confidence with Paris."

"Don't you understand boy!" Frollo was screaming at the top of his lungs. "There is no good in me. No matter what I do, I will never have a heart of gold. It died years ago."

Gabriel let out a sign. "Don't you see, that's why I'm here is to help you find that goodness in you."

"Answer me this boy. Why do you care about me? Why do you want to help me?"

"Because that help me find my goodness in my life. I help bring the best out of people even they don't see it or believe it." He gave a friendly smile.

Frollo stood there in silent. _"Is this boy an angel?_ " He thought to himself.

"Look, I have a plan for tomorrow night. Just hear me out before you blow me off." Frollo slowly nodded his head.

"The grand prize is a solid gold mask that is worth a lot of money. After you win, we can donate a lot of it somewhere and help somebody out. That will make people start to see the light in you."

"How on earth will I win when I don't even have a dance partner? Not to mention, I have no idea how to ballroom dance."

"I'll teach you, and for your dance partner, I'll give you my date. I was thinking about faking an injury for tomorrow and then she has to dance with you."

"I refuse. Nothing in this world you say will make me change my mind." Frollo started to open the door to make Gabriel leave. Gabriel just smiled and began to walk out the door. "Bummer, I wonder who Esmeralda is gonna dance with tomorrow night now."

Frollo slammed the door in front of Gabriel before he could even take a step out the door. He put both hands on Gabriel's shoulders. "Esmeralda is your date? Where is Phoebus?"

Gabriel took Frollo hands off of his shoulders. "He had the night watch tomorrow and made me Esmeralda date. She will be the happiest girl in the world if she wins the prize."

"What does it matter? Phoebus is her beloved. I know she loves him more than life itself. I will never have the chance to tell her what I feel."

"You don't know anything don't you." Frollo looks at him with confusion. "The night shift Phoebus is doing tomorrow night is another word that he is cheating on Esmeralda." Frollo eyes widen. "I have witnessed him the past couples of nights that he has been cheating on her."

"What you say is the truth? That Phoebus is a cheating bastard." Gabriel nodded his head. "Why haven't you told Esmeralda this?"

"Why would she believe me? I have no proof. She barely knows me unlike you. You are the one to show her what real love is. That's the only way that she will realize the truth of Phoebus sins."

"How would a beautiful girl ever fall in love with me after what I have done with her?"

"It's called forgiveness silver fox. Show her your new found goodness, and maybe she will open her heart to you. You have to have faith in yourself to succeed in anything in life."

Frollo was trying to hide the tears in his eyes. Nobody has even had so much confidence in him before. "You truly believe that I have a chance with her?" Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "You have more than a chance. You have me and guidance here to help guide you. Now come on, I have a LOT to teach you so you can be ready to please Esmeralda tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and all the support. What will happen at the ball? Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

After many fastening dancing lessons and finally had found the courage Frollo needed to dance, he was finally ready for the masquerade that night.

"Hold still while I do your hair. Don't you want to look good in front of Esmeralda?"

Frollo just sat there with his arms crossed, not at all happy with this arrangement. He imagines how beautiful she would be at the ball. Her gorgeous black raven hair was falling on top of a bright, elegant dress. His mouth went dry just thinking about it.

"There you go. Have to admit, you shape up pretty good." Gabrial was putting the finishing touches on Frollo hair. "You need to be kind hearted if you want even a chance to talk with her this evening. Matter of fact. You shouldn't talk at all because she could recognize your voice." Gabriel putting his hand on his chin think what to do. "You may just need to be silence the whole night."

Frollo stood up from the chair. "How do you expect me to win her over if I can't talk to her?"

"The heart speaks for love, not your voice. If she knows who you are, you think she will dance with you. Probably slap you but won't dance. Get the picture?"

Frollo nodded slowly. "Trust me, silver fox. That's the hardest part here is for you to trust me. Come on. Get your suit and mask on the ball will be starting soon."

* * *

Has Gabriel and Frollo enter the town, Frollo's heart began to beat faster and faster. He felt that his heart will burst not from excitement but from how nervous he was. He hasn't seen Esmeralda since he was about to kill her and you know how that turned out. "I'm starting to have second thoughts, Gabriel. What happens if she recognized me in this mask?"

"I can't even recognize you in that costume, and I know who you are. You will be fine just let me take care of it." Gabriel put his black mask on and pulled on Frollo's arm. "Come on!"

Frollo and Gabriel walk up to the masquerade and saw so many people dancing already. Tables full of food with performer playing on stage, jugglers juggling, and dancer dancing. Gabriel was pretending to limp up to the ball, trying to pull off the fake injured since it was part of his plan.

"Gabriel!" Someone screamed his name. Both men turn around, and Esmeralda tackled Gabriel with a hug. "Wow look at you. Great mask! Come on let's hit the dance floor" She look up and saw Frollo in his disguise. "Who is your friend?" She stood up and help Gabriel up.

"This is one of my good friends. His name is Fortun" Gabriel nervous smiled. Frollo gave him a weird look. "Nice to meet you, Fortun." She smiled.

Frollo blushes under his mask. His heart beat even faster when she look at him. Frollo nodded back slowly. Her dress was gorgeous. A rich purple with a white mask just covering her eyes. Nothing like his outfit, just a suit with a red mask covering everything except his eyes and mouth.

"Your friend seems a little shy Gabriel. Not even gonna look me in the eyes." Esmeralda steps closer to Frollo, trying to have a closer look at him. The disguise was apparently working so far.

"It's not that at all Esmeralda. Fortun is the silence type. If you get my meaning, Fortun can't speak at all."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I had no idea. Please forgive me." She bowed toward him. "Well Gabriel, that golden mask is not gonna win its self. Let's dance." Esmeralda pulled on Gabriel's wrist.

"Wait, Esmeralda! You see, I twisted my ankle last night from practicing so I really can't dance tonight." Gabriel said while scratching his head with a grin. "But don't worry, that's why I brought my good friend Fortun here. He's a great dancer. You should have zero problems winning thank to Fortun here."

Esmeralda didn't look happy at all, but she remembers that she kind of forced Gabriel to do this in the first place. "Alright, Fortun! You better keep up with me." Esmeralda started to walk to the dance floor.

Gabriel whispered to Frollo. "Okay, everything is going to plan. Now it's your turn. Just remember what we practiced last night, and you should be fine. Go get her silver fox." Gabriel shoved him toward Esmeralda.

Frollo excitement turns into to fear. What happens if he doesn't remember every step and lose the contest? She would hate him even more. He suddenly felt a warmness that covered his hand. "Okay, I put my hand on your shoulder, and you put your hand on my hip." She placed his hand on his hip. He started to freeze up. Before he knew it, they were dancing. He just opens his eyes and saw her looking at him with thoughts beautiful green eyes. He was happy that he was silence because his throat was parched.

"Not bad Fortun. You're very graceful when you dance, and you are a little handsome I suppose. If we keep this up, we may have a chance to win this." She smiled at him. Frollo smiled back. He felt this heart beat again very slowly. He hasn't felt this way in a long time.

"I have to say that your name is unusual. Fortun, it has a nice ring to it. Do you know your name means happiness? Maybe that could be our good luck charm. What do you think?" She kept shining her lovely smile towards him and feeling his heart about to explode.

Has they continue to dance, Frollo notice Gabriel giving him a thumbs up from the crowd surrounding the dance floor. The plan was actually working. Frollo gave a smile back to him.

"Is that a smile I see? You should smile more because you don't know when somebody is falling for you."

Frollo eyes open in shock. What does she mean by that? Is she giving a hint that she likes him or was she just being nice? His mind was going a hundred miles an hour.

All of sudden, the music that was playing stop. Everybody stop dancing and face the stage that was in front of Notre Dame.

"Welcome one and all to the marvelous Notre Dame masquerade. For tonight contest to win the solid gold mask is whichever couple will be not only to show the most passion in their dancing but also their passion for each other. Dancing is all about the love between the pair. I will be watching all night carefully to see which pair is the most passionate. Enjoy the evening." He then disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"We need to step up our game Fortun. Come on, will dance all night if we have to." She grabs his hands, and they continue to dance.

Time flew by very fast. Minutes turn into hours, and they weren't even warned out. Frollo learns a lot about Esmeralda for the time being. She had a soft side to her and opened up about it to him. She talks about her past and her family. She opens up how she was abandoned on the road, and that's why she became a gypsie. Even though he couldn't respond to her, she could tell by his eyes that he cared and listened. Frollo was finally learning that humans are all alike in some way.

"I have to admit Fortun. You may be not much of a talker, but you have a great listen. Hopefully, I didn't bore you with my life story." He shocks his head very vigorously.

She blushed. "I wish my beloved could listen to me or heck even see me every day. Sometimes he doesn't come home for days. I'm starting to think he is hiding something from me. Do you think he his?"

He nodded his head very violently. "Do you believe he is unfaithful?" She looks concern.

He wanted to tell her the truth of what he knew, but Gabriel was right about her finding out on her own, he just shrugs his shoulders.

"Thanks for your honesty Fortun, Gabriel was right about you, you are a good friend." She quick kissed his cheek which was cover with his mask, but he still felt the warmth of it.

"Ladies and gentleman, the moment you have all be waiting for, the moment where we revealed our winner of the masqued. I paid close attention to each couple, and I finally found the couple with the most passion not just for their dance but in their hearts. Drum roll please."

"The winner of the masqued is….. Esmeralda and her partner Fortune!" Everyone applied and cheered. "Come up on the stage to collect the reward."

"Congregant you two. Here is your prize. A solid golden mask. Nothing is richer than the passion between two people." They both grabbed the mask at the same time and smiled at each other.

"Now it's time for tradition that the winner must reveal themselves by taking off their masks to show the true colors of our victors." Frollo begins to shake his head. "Oh Fortun is shy, maybe we can give her some encouragement."

The audience cheers on for him to take off his mask. "Come on Fortune! I'm curious what you look underneath that mask."

Frollo making eye contact with Gabriela, try to see if he can help him, but Gabriela was trap in the crowd. Before Frollo could do anything, Esmeralda rips off his mask.

When he open his eye, the entire crowd gasp then went silent, realizing who it was. "Judge Frollo?" The man said with peer shook.

Frollo looks at Esmeralda who was disgusted at him. "Let me explain…." before he could get any word out. Esmeralda slaps him hard to the floor.

"I had pity for you. You made me believe you were a good man. I should've known you would have done something like this." Esmeralda turns her back to him. The crowd looked at each other and started to leave. Everyone one left except Gabriel who had regret on his face.

"You can keep the mask, and I don't want anything to do with it since you help me win it." She walked away from the stage.

Frollo has a single tear fall from his face, knowing he actually felt something for once. Gabriel chases after Esmeralda down the alley.

"Esmeralda, wait. Please hear me out."

"I don't want to hear anything about Frollo. I can't believe you lied to me. I trusted you, and you set me up with that monster. Why?"

"I told you the day we meet that you have to look deep inside someone to find their heart and frankly I think you did that with Frollo tonight."

Esmeralda blushes a little bit. Was he right? Did I actually touch his heart this evening? "It doesn't matter anyway. If you ever try something like that again, I will personally kick you out of the city." She ran into the dark part of the streets before she disappeared.

Gabriel stood there in defeat has Guidance came to greet him on his shoulders. "What can we do now Guide? I blow it this time." Gabriel walks back to find Frollo sitting on the stage looking up at the sky. With everybody gone now from the ball.

"Listen Frollo. I'm sorry about this whole thing. I will just leave you alone."

Frollo looks up at him and smiled. "For the first time, I have hope for once. You open my eyes tonight, Gabriel. I know for a fact that Phobos is cheating on her and I can't stand by and watch her get hurt." He sat up and put a hand on his shoulders. "I need your help to come up with a plan. I trust you that you will make me show my new goodness, not to Esmeralda but everybody. I'm ready to change with more than enough faith in my heart. What do you say?"

Gabriel smile lit up the entire place. "You already change a lot from the first time we meet. If you still have faith we can pull this off, then count us in, but I don't know what we can do? Esmeralda doesn't want to see me again especially with you. We need to do something that will get her attention with the town but what can we do." All of sudden, Guidance drop the solid gold mask into his Gabriel's hands.

"Well, at least half of our plan work tonight." He then got a glance at the church that was shining in the moonlight. "Maybe we can get an idea from the man upstairs." They both smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Esmeralda was finishing her weekly check up at the bell tower. Make sure that everything was clean for the week to come. She started to walk down the stairs and saw it was pretty empty until she spotted a figure in the distance near the big window that shines the brightest in the whole church. She couldn't make out the person yet and decided to walk away.

"God I pray for Esmeralda!" She heard the man speak her name. She quickly turned around and then knew exactly who the man was.

She crept behind the wall and listened carefully. Frollo wasn't at all paying attention to his surroundings that he didn't notice her.

"I pray for her forgiveness. I know deep in my heart that she will never forgive me but yet why do I still feel so empty. Gabriel means well and has taught me a whole lot already but God, please. Please help me with my sorrows." He was on his knees begging, while tears fell from his eyes.

Esmeralda didn't know what to feel. She still was so angry and afraid of him, yet she felt sympathy for him. "Has he change? After what he has done to Paris and me, could he really have changed?" She shook her head with doubt and grabbed a candle holder like she did when Phoebus comforted her while ago.

She walks slowly up to him and then put the holder over his neck almost like she was going to choke him. Frollo didn't have enough time to react to the situation. "You would think God would help you after what you have done." She whispered to him.

Frollo froze in fear. He couldn't process how fast everything was going. She pulled the bar tighter over his neck that he couldn't speak.

"You can try all you want, but you and I both know you are going to burn in hell no matter what." She kept pulling tighter and tighter that he began to choke.

"You're." He pushes the bar away trying to speak. "You're probably right, but I won't give up until I have your forgiveness."

Esmeralda finally released the bar from Frollo's neck. "You really believe that I would forgive you for what you have done not only to me but my people and the entire city of Paris."

"What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?" He said while still on his knees.

She put down the candlestick and stared him down. "Proof to me that you have change. Not just by giving money away but real evidence that you care about the people of Paris and maybe, just maybe I'll think about forgive you."

Frollo gave a cheerful smile to her and began to stand back on top of his feet.

"Mark my words, though." She holds up the candlestick again to his face. The candlestick was so close to his face that he could feel the heat from the tip of the flame. "If you think about pulling a stunt like you did at the masquerade again, I will personally end your miserable life." She places the candlestick back down where it originally was.

"I have zero intention of tricking you into something like that again. Trust me. Even so, it was really Gabriel idea to do that. Not mine." Frollo said while wiping the dust off his robes.

Esmarled lifts her eyebrows. "What is your relationship with Gabrial anyway? How long have you know him?"

"Braley a week. He just came to my house told me he could make me a better man and here I am. I have no idea what has forced me to trust a man like him. I can't explain it, but somehow he knows me so well."

"I had the same feeling when I first met him. I feel like I known him my entire life."

Frollo began to chuckle a little bit. "Whats so funny?" Esmerelda demands to know.

"We finally have something in common. We both trust Gabriel for some strange reason. I feel its a start to a friendship."

Esmareald crossed her arms. "Sure it is. You read to much into stuff" She had a little pink on her cheeks.

"Then let me ask you this, Where is that beloved Phoebus of yours? I'm surprised he's not here to help you clean or protect you."

"For your information, he's on guard duty. Unlike you, Phoebus cares about this city and the people who live in it."

"I feel he does that way more than he should. If I were him, I would not worry so much about my job but instead to care more about my family and meet their needs first."

Esmraled didn't make eye contact with him. "Is that why you are he? So you can distract yourself from the fact that Phoebus doesn't pay much attention to you?"

Esmraled slowly nodded with a single tear falling from her cheek. "Why do you care? Just focus on what I told you to do then maybe we can talk." She stormed out of the church.

"Because I love you that's why I care." Frollo silently whispered to himself. After she was gone, he went back on his knees again and folded his hands into a prayer. "Thank you, God. I promise I will do what Esmraled ask me to do to earn her trust and friendship."

A big grand smile came across Gabriel's face who was leaning against a wall near the back of the church who heard everything. "It's a start don't you think Guidance. They both are finally opening to each other. Now, who shall we help in the city to redeem our friend over there and also donate the money we got from selling the mask too?"

Guidance then flew around near the Mary and baby Jesus statue. The one with Mary holding baby Jesus in her arms. Guidance landed on baby Jesus then look up at Gabriel who got the message loud and clear. "I have always had a soft spot for kids." He then turned around to look at Frollo who was still praying. "I have a good feeling that the silver fox will too."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more.**


	6. Chapter 6

Esmeralda was wondering the streets to greet all her friend and to buy some food for the week since Phoebus and she were living together now. They made the decision the other day since they got engaged. Still, a thought of doubt crossed her mind about the whole thing. The conversation she had with Frollo in the church kept haunting her mind. Was he right about Phoebus? Shouldn't he care more about me than the city? The thought that struck her was in fact that Frollo maybe has changed for good?

"Did you hear about the orphanage? Somebody made a huge donation yesterday, and the children can't be happier." Esmeralda snapped out of her thoughts and started overhearing the women at the vendor behind her.

"I wonder who made that donation? Must be pretty generous to do something like that. At least the children can be happy now." The women giggled and walked away.

"Thinking hard I see?" A familiar voice came behind her. She greets him with a smile. "I hope you can forgive for my actions. I was unfair to you. I just wanted you to give him a chance."

"I'm not mad, but I'm still a little upset with you for lying to me." She was looking at the fruit on display purposely avoiding eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry for disobeying your trust, but I can make it up to you so you can maybe trust me again and perhaps Frollo."

"How?" Has she finally turn around to face him.

"You will see soon enough." He whispered to her. "That's where the trust comes in." Confusion took over her emotions. "If you dare try to set me up again…"

"You think I'm that cruel? Please, my lady, patience in the key here." He winks at her then took his leave.

Emerald watched him walk into the crowd and then disappeared. "Patience is key here? What goes through that man's mind." She shook her head and went on her way.

"You can catch me. You can catch me." A little girl was shouting while running through the steers, being playful.

Not at all paying attention where she was going, she accidentally ran into Esmeralda and knocked down her basket of fruit.

"Ouch!" The little girl said has she hit the floor.

"Are you alright?" Esmeralda said, bending down to see the little girl.

"Yes, I'm fine. It was my fault that I ran into you. I'm sorry, I made you spill your food, and now all your apples are bruised."

"Don't worry about it? There's more where that came from." She let out a hand to help the little girl up. "What were you running from anyway?"

"Oh, I was playing tag with my uncle. He is a slowpoke." She giggled. "My name is Sofia, but everybody calls me Sofi."

"Aren't you sweet. My name is Esmeralda."

"Sofi!" A man's name called out to her.

"I'm over here. Here comes my slowpoke uncle, looks like he finally caught up." She waved over to them. "You need to run faster next time uncle, Frollo."

That name echoed throw out Esmeralda ears over and over again until she laid eyes on the man running up to them.

"Sofi!" Frollo said while bending down and catching his breath, without even noticing that Esmeralda was standing right there."You need to take it easy on me. I am not has young and fast has I use to be.

"You just need to try harder Uncle Frollo. If you want to play with all the orphan kids more, you need to become faster." She giggled.

"Playing with orphans?" Esmeralda asks, with her arms crossed and an angry look. "Hello, Frollo."

Frollo was slowly leaning up, not realizing she was standing right in front of him. "Good day Esmeralda, I didn't know it was you. Forgive me."

"I feel that happens way to offend." She didn't budge at all.

"You know this lovely lady uncle, Frollo?" Sofi asks while pulling on his robes.

"Uncle Frollo?" Esmeralda gave Frollo a much more angry look than before.

"Oh, you didn't hear? Uncle Frollo here donated a lot of money to the orphanage yesterday. All of us were so grateful for the donation that all of us decide to call him Uncle Frollo. He comes over all the time to play with us, especially me." Sofi and Frollo smiled at each other.

Esmeralda took a step back in shock. She was not only amazed but also rather impressed with him. He truly did what I ask him to do? "You're the one who donated all the money to the orphanage?"

Frollo was putting his hand on the back of his neck. He could get a single word out until Sofia interrupted him "Uncle Frollo, can we go back to the orphanage so I can see the cute bird that Gabriel has?" Frollo nodded while smiling nervously at Esmeralda.

"Esmeralda, would you like to join us?" Sofi was pulling on her skirt.

"Sofi don't just invite people when you can clearly see that they are busy." He said while pulling Sofia away from Esmeralda.

"I'm not that busy. I'm interested to see to the orphanage now since it's in new shape. Sofia how about you lead the way." She said while never breaking eye contact with Frollo.

"Alright follow me." Sofi started to run off to the orphanage. "Will be right behind you," Esmeralda said. When Sofia was out of sight, She grabs Frollo and slams him against a wall in an alley. "What are you trying to play me has? You expect me to believe that a man like you with no soul would donate money to an orphanage?"

Frollo just smiled and got lost in her big green eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Esmeralda said while gripping him harder on his shoulders.

"Oh, it's just I never notice how enchanting your eyes are."

Esmeralda blushes and releases him from her grip. "Forgive me. That was inappropriate." Frollo starting to blush has well. "I understand that you have to reason to trust me for what I have done to you, but I just want you to know that I am a changed man. You told be not along ago to prove it, and so here I am."

Esmeralda didn't make eye contact with him. "Well, you have to do much more to get anybody to trust you again. Come on. Sofia is waiting for us."

* * *

The two finally made it to the orphanage and all the children were huddled around something. Sofia was in the back and saw that they finally arrived.

"Esmeralda, you have to see this. It's so beautiful." She pulled on her hand and got her to the front to see what it was.

"Look who has finally joined us," Gabriel announce to the children who was crowded around him. "Hey kids, this is a good friend of mine name Esmeralda. Let's welcome her."

All the children gathered around her to introduce themselves, including Guidance who was on Gabriel's shoulder. "Aren't you that lovely dancer who dance at the festival of fools awhile ago?" One of the girls ask. She nodded with a smile.

"Wow!" All the children said at the same time.

"Children!" A woman cried while stepping out of the orphanage. "All of you go inside and finish your chores before dinner. I think you all had an enough excitement for today."

All the children let out sighs. "But Ms. Daisy, Uncle Gabriel was gonna let us pet his bird."

"Don't worry kids, Guidance and I will be back soon." Gabriel winks at Ms. Dasiy. She smiled in return.

"Also children, if you all behave yourself for Ms. Daisy. I'll let you come to my farm, and you all can ride my horses in a couple of days." Frollo was putting a hand on Ms. Daisy's shoulder.

"Yay!" All the kids screamed and ran inside to finish their chores.

Sofia stops before entering. "Esmeralda, can you perhaps someday teach me how to dance? I would love to learn how to dance like you."

Esmeralda smiled. "Of course Sofi. I will be happy to teach you sometimes if it is alright with Ms. Daisy. "

"Of course my dear. Now run along with all your friends." Sofia then ran inside.

"You make the children so much happier every day," Daisy spoke has she watch Sofia run inside.

"It's no biggie. We love to help the children. It put a smile on our face too." Gabriel said while elbowing Frollo.

"It's more than the world to see these children happy," Frollo said. "It has open my heart more and more to see them so filled with joy when they are around us."

"I know you give the kids hope that someday they will get adopted by someone. I can't ever thank you enough." She bowed to them. "Also thank you, Esmeralda, for volunteering to help Sofia how to dance. She always wanted to learn how to dance."

"It's my pleasure. I'm willing to help in any way that I can." She looked at Frollo when she said that.

"Wonderful! Thank you again. Will see you soon." Daisy gave a wave then closes the door to the orphanage.

"Well, we're off. Have some errands to run. I'll see you two around. Come on Guidance." The two started to walk until they fade into the crowd. With the Sunset that was approaching fast.

Esmeralda began to sneaker loudly. Frollo turns to look at her. "What so funny?" Frollo asks with a confused look on his face.

"I would never guess that you truly love kids enough to take them back to your home. It just takes me by surprise that all." She smiled gratefully at him that cause him to blush.

"I-I'm just full of surprise ain't I." Frollo crossed his arms. "I decided to take your advice and help people more. In my case, I decided it was beneficial to help children. You think you know so much about me, but in reality, you don't."

"Well, I say you're right. I'll keep an open mind about you for now on." Esmeralda let out an unfamiliar smile. The first time she has ever smiled at him in any matter. "You told the kids you would take them to your farm to see the horse soon. Perhaps I'll join you. I'm curious to see it too."

"Of course you're invited. You and Sofi get along great anyway." Frollo tried to smile back but only turn into a goofy grin.

"Then I'll see you then." She began to walk way, but without glancing back, she then purposely sway her hips a little bit for a quick flirt and oh boy did that catch his attention.

Frollo face was completely red when she was gone. All of sudden, he heard all the children giggling in the window from the orphanage.

"BOO!" Frollo screamed at the children has they all ran away from the window. He then smiled in victory and began to walk home.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update! Work has been super crazy. I'll try to update more frequently for you guys! Thank your patience. This story is now just getting interesting! Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

"I was wrong about you Frollo. You are a man with a golden heart. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I have fallen in love with you." Esmeralda looked deep into his eyes and kissed him passionately.

Esmeralda jolted from the bed breathing hard also touching her lips.

"Bad dream my dear?" Phoebus asks while pulling his shirt over his head.

She looks at him trying to comprehend it was just a dream. "Ya, just a nightmare."

"Well it's just a dream so ain't real." He kissed her forehead. "I'll be back late tomorrow night."

"Parole tonight?"

"Yup. I think we are finally going to catch the thief this evening. Wish me luck." He kissed her slowly.

Esmeralda closed her eyes and imagined that it was Frollo for a second. She pulled away quickly.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just remembered something I have to do today." She quickly said.

"Well have a good day. I'll see you tomorrow." He closes the door behind him.

Esmeralda touches her forehead and thought about what just happen. It was not like her to do something like that. It just felt so real

Has the day continue for her, she tried to forget about the dream with a long walk through the city, but the thought couldn't escape her mind. Has she looked up, she witnessed a man drop something from a basket.

"Oh sir, you drop this."

Has the man turn around, her heart sunk.

"Thank you, Esmeralda. We need to stop running into each other like this." Frollo gave a nervous smile.

She gave a nervous laugh. "I agree."

"Esmeralda!" Sofa screened behind Frollo.

"Hey, kiddo! What are you up today?"

"Uncle Frollo and I are getting supplies and food for lunch tomorrow since we're going to his farm." She smiled at him.

"So I take it that you are gonna cook for all the children? Never would've of guess you are a cook."

"Don't you remember I'm full of surprises." He winks at her causing her to blush.

"Esmeralda you should help us get all the ingredients for tomorrow."

"I would love to."

Frollo bent down to Sofi height and handed her some money. "How about you go get a fresh pie from the bakery down the street while Esmeralda and I go get the rest of the ingredients for tomorrow."

"Can I get apple pie?" Sofi smiled wide.

"Any pie you desire, but it has to be as sweet as you." He tickled her.

"You got a deal." She ran down the street to the bakery.

"You and Sofi seem like a good pair. She very sweet."

He leaned back up to his standard height. "Yes, she is! I'm thinking about adopting her."

Esmeralda shockingly turns her head toward him.

"I know what you're gonna say. I'm not good enough for Sofia since I'm a monster even though I was, but Sofi has changed me in many ways that I have never known were possible.."

She smiled."I was actually going to say that I think you would be a good father after all. Since you have change."

A little pink came on his cheeks. "Well, I'm happy you think so." They both look into each other for a couple of seconds.

"Look at all the pies they gave me." Sofia came running up with a couple of boxes of pies in her arms. "I got an apple, pumpkin, and pecan pie. Would that be enough?"

"That's more than enough for everybody. Come on, and we have a lot more to get." He picks her up and put her on her shoulders.

"Hold on tight Sofi! Let me show you the ropes on riding a horse for tomorrow," Frollo began to dash down the street like a stallion that was set free. Esmeralda rolled her eyes and started to run after them.

* * *

After a long day of getting everything they needed for tomorrow, Frollo and Esmeralda drop Sofia back off the orphanage.

"See ya tomorrow uncle, Frollo. Can't wait to ride those horses tomorrow." She kissed his cheek and hopped down, gave one last wave goodbye and walked into the orphanage.

Frollo put his hand on his cheek and smiled at his thought. He glacé at Esmeralda who was looking at him. "Well, thanks for a letting me come along today. It was fun." She began to stroll toward the diction where her home was.

"Oh let me walk you home. It's not safe for you to walk by yourself at this time at night."

"I think you and me both know that I can take care of myself." She winks at him with a confident stance.

He began to blush. "Well, I'm just concern about the thief that's been going around. He would probably love to steal that ring you have on." He pointed out.

Esmeralda quickly looks at her hand and forgot she had that on her ring finger. How come she didn't remember that she was engaged to Phoebus?

"Come on. It's getting late." He offered his hand, but she walks right past it has if she didn't notice it.

They soon reach her house up the street a little bit from the orphanage. The city was sleep, and it felt like it was a ghost town from the silent streets.

"Thanks for walking me home." She said with an intense glance.

"Anytime my dear." They both just stood there in awakened silents.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow. Can't wait to see the smiles on the children's face."

"Me either." He softly said.

Esmeralda then realizes that she was quite close they both were. Just a few more inches and...

"Esmeralda!" A man's screamed her name.

They both quickly turn and saw Phoebus coming out of the shows.

'Get way from him." He said has he pulled his sword out and pointed it towards Frollo. "You have guts showing your face around here again."

"Phoebus. You have the wrong idea. It's not what it looks like. ESmarleds throw herself in front of Frollo to protect him. "He was just walking me home."

"Do you know who this man is? This man almost killed us and almost burned the entire city."

"I'm aware of that, but he has changed. Frollo is the one who donated the money to the orphanage."

Phoebus started to lower his sword. "Why on earth is he here then?"

Esmarled begins to blush. She felt like she was caught in an affair of some sort. Frollo then got in front of her. "I was walking her home. You see, she was helping me get some things I need for tomorrow for a field trip in taking the children on."

"Why should I believe any words that come out of your mouth?" Phoebus grabbed Frollo by his shirt and brought him closer.

"Because he is telling the truth. Let go of him Phoebus; he means no harm." Esmarled looks at him with her stubborn look she has.

Phoebus then throw him to the side like a piece of trash. "Why on earth are you with him?"

Esmerelda has never seen Phoebus so serious in her life. "I-I."

"The children love her." Frollo started to stand up. "She is helping me take care of them and even going to show some little girls how to dance soon."

Phoebus finally put his sword away. "I see. Esmeralda gets inside. I think we're done here."

Esmeralda glanced once more at Frollo before Phoebus push her inside the house, and then he closes the door behind him.

Frollo let out a big sigh and began to walk home until he heard the door open again.

"I'm warning you right now creep. If you lay one hand on her, ill make sure that you will die this time." Phoebus said with his hand on his sword, ready to draw.

Frollo just stood there with his back turned towards him with a smile on his face and began to laugh.

"Whats so funny you creep?"

"That you think I'm scared of you. I already have seen hell, and nothing is scarier than that."

"Ill personly send you there again. Don't tempt me. My job is to protect the city from demons like you."

Frollo finally turns around to face him. "You thank so highly of yourself when you don't even realize what's important here."

"What do you mean?"

"Look through your window; you will see your beloved there taking care of the house making sure it ready for you and yet here you are, stand so proud for what you do and don't realize what's truly important."

"What's important is that I protect this city, so the same situation with you won't happen again. If I keep this town safe, she will be safe."

Frollo began to walk away. "You think keeping it safe will be the best for her or the people. You have a lot to learn." Frollo then walks around the corner.

Phoebus took a step. Not knowing what Frollo was talking about.

"Wow! Wasn't expecting that from him. He has change whole lot." Gabriel who was behind a tree then looks up towards the roof and saw Esmarled who heard the entire conversation has so did Gabriel. "Tomorrow will be fun. Don't you think so bud?" Guidance than fellow on his arms and gave a soft nod.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'm so sorry for the extremely late update! I just got home from my internship, so now I will have a lot more time to update this story. Thanks for beings patience to hear from all of you! Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

With the wind blowing through his silver hair while riding his prize horse. He gave a big smile to all the children who were watching.

"Wow! Look at that silver fox go." Gabriel excited shout to all the orphan children. All the children were so amazed at the sight of him galloping all over the farm.

"Uncle Gabriel. Can we learn how to ride like that?" Sofi ask.

"Maybe someday you will, but you first have to learn how to ride a horse," Gabriel said as he took Sofi off of his shoulders.

"Wasn't Esmeralda suppose to be here today?" Sofi looked up at him.

Gabriel gave a slow nod. "Maybe she running late. She'll be here."

"Lunch is almost ready children. Come and help set the table." Miss called them

All the children ran to the picnic table to help set the table. Gabriel waved Frollo down to tell him that they were about to eat. He gave the nod to indicate he will be there soon.

"Well old friend, great show. The kids can't wait to ride you." He pets his horse on the main. While he was slowly riding back to the house, he spots a figure in the distance.

He quickly made it out who it was and gave the orders to his horse to spirit to the distance. He ran past the house and made his way to the figure.

Everybody watch him fly by and saw what he was doing. "Look everyone. Esmeralda came!" Sofi waved to her.

She gave a smile and a wave back just had Frollo came to greet her.

"You were pretty amazing out there." She said while Frollo hops off his horse.

"Well, when you been riding for over 20 years it attends to happen."

"I was talking to the horse." She softly pets its mane with a sly smirk on her face.

Be gave a soft smile to the remark. "His name is Snowball. Had him since I was still in my youth. Had him more than 15 years, He was a gift from an old family friend on a snowy day. "

"You two make a good pair. I have never had the chance to learn how to ride a horse. It sure looks like a lot of fun." She started intensely in his eyes that made Frollo's throat go dry.

"I'll be more than happy to teach you. Here, let me help you get on and were walk back to the house together." Frollo bent down to help her up.

Esmeralda graceful jump on the house with a smirk. "I said I never rode a horse before, but I have been on one before." She playful wink at him has Frollo slowly rose back up. He then hops on his house as well.

"You might want to hold on to me; its gonna get wild." With one whip of his reins, Snowball took off like a rapid wind in a storm.

Esmeralda let out a small yelp as she tightly hugs on to Frollo's chest from behind. Frollo tried his best to keep a straight face, but the redness in his face took over as they approach the house.

When they arrived at the house, all the children were clapping and cheering at Frollo performance. Frollo looks over and saw Esmarled with the most beautiful smile he has ever seen in his life. His entire face turned red.

"That was incredible. I beg you to teach me how to ride like you." Esmeralda hugs his arm with excitement. Frollo then had a flashback when she did the exact same thing to him when they dance at the ball a while back. He was so in love with this women that it aches in his bones.

"Maybe in a little bit, come on everyone let eat!"

* * *

After an outstanding meal and some horseback riding teachings, all the children went back home following Gabriel. It was just Esmeralda and Frollo finishing up cleaning up dinner.

"I appreciate you having me here and also teaching me the basics of horseback riding."

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself." Frollo gave a smile back. "The kids really have a liking to you."

"I truly love kids. I want so many when the time is right." They both caught their eyes and held it for a few seconds until Esmeralda look way.

"I heard from Gabriel today that you are rebuilding the roof for orphanage since you still have some money left over."

"Well, I thought it's about time I get back into some manual labor. The wood delivery should be here next week. If you want your more, then welcome to help."

"Actually I won't be here next week." She turned around to face away from him. "I will be going out of town with some of my fellow gypsy friends."

Frollo quickly turned around. "For how long?"

"A couple of weeks. It's just to meet up with some of our old friends we haven't seen in a while. It will also clear my head to think about things."

She continues to wipe down the table, so she doesn't have to make eye contact.

"I see. Well, the kids will miss you, and I surely will miss you."

She quickly turns around in shock. "You will miss me?"

"Of course I will. You are a beloved friend Esmraled, you have made me into a better man then I thought, and I'm grateful for that. You truly are someone special to me." He smiled as he went inside to start some dishes.

Esmarled froze where she stands. She has never heard anybody say that to her and didn't know how to respond. A single tear slid down from her warm, green eyes, followed by another one, and another one, until soon, a steady stream of salty tears flowed it's way down her pale cheek, releasing the sadness and trouble that has been held inside of her for all this time. She fell to her knees as she continues to cry.

Frollo came back out and saw Esmarled in her state. He rushed over to her. "Whats wrong? Are you in pain?"

She shook her head. "I'm I'm just..." Esmarled is trying to get the words out. "Im just never heard anybody say that to me in my entire life. That I'm someone special to them. Even Phobes hasn't told me that before. You make me so happy Claude." She wipes the tears off her face.

Frollo was speechless. He had no idea what to respond with has he help her up on her feet. "I'm sorry that I made you cry. I didn't mean to." He sat down with her at the table they ate lunch on.

"Don't be sorry. They were happy tears. You are someone special to Claude. You make so many people happy even if you don't know it." She smiled as she did early that took his breath away. They were just inches away from each other face, just a few more inches and they would be...

"Wow! Look at the sunset!" Esmarled quickly got up to get a close look at the sunset. "It's so much more beautiful out here then it is in the city."

Frollo smiled at the sight of her beast more than the sunset. What he would give to see that smile every day. He knows that he has to fight for her, there no way he will let Phobos when this angel before him. Frollo got up to stand next to Esmarled who just admired the sunset.

"May I ask how you and Phobos are doing?" Frollo regrettably got out of his mouth.

Esmarled looked down at the floor. "I don't know. To be honest, the main reason im going on this trip is to get my head straight and think about me marrying Phobos. He is almost always never home which make me wonder if he is really doing what he his telling me that he is doing. You know?" She looked at Frollo with such sadness. Frollo was aware of what she means.

"All I can tell you is to follow your heart is telling you, and you will get your happy forever after." He faced her and smiled.

Esmarled nodded. "You're completely right. I need to follow my heart to do whats right." She then walked over and hugged Frollo.

"Thanks for listening to me Claude. I feel so much better when im with you." She continued to hug him.

Claude hug her back. He wishes he the two of them can just say like this forever. Frollo then look up to see in the distance Gabriel giving him a thumbs up with that sneaky smirk he always has on his face. Frollo his tong out at him has Gabriel decided to turn around and walk back towards the city to give them privacy.

When they both let go, they just stood there in silence while looking into each other's eyes. "Well," Esmarled breaking the silence. "It's getting late."

"Indeed it is. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No ill be fine. I have a little bit of sunlight plus I don't Phobes want to see you." She giggled a little bit. "I'll see you when I get back." She gave one more smile before turning to walk back to the city.

"I'm looking forward to it." Frollo cried out as he watches Esmarled disappear in the distance.

* * *

"Its come to my attention that Frollo is the good guy now in the city. So my plan to frame him for the stealing won't work since he has the towns peoples trust now from helping out that dull orphanage and those stupid kids."

"What do you want us to do about it, boss? Do you want us to kill the old bastard?"

"No! Not yet. I have other plans for him. For right now, stick to the plan on stealing anything valuable you can find and leave the rest to me. Now get out of here before Esmarled gets home. She will be here soon."

"I thought you said she was out of town for awhile?"

"She leaving tomorrow which will give me plenty of time to think of a plan before she returns."

"What about that wired guy with the bird? Won't he be an issue?"

"Don't worry about the circumstances! Just focus on whats important and leave the details to me. Now both of you get out of here!" The two men then jump out the window and started to climb on the rooftops as if they were spiders of some sort.

"I'm gonna enjoy watching that old man burn at the stack as I bathe in the riches of this town." He then pulled out his sword to look at his reflection on the blade. "I'm gonna be the king of all of France! Praise king Phobes!" He smiled at himself in his reflection.

* * *

 **A/N:Thanks for reading! I know it been a whole year since I updated. I'm so sorry guys I really don't have an excuse other than this school year has been really rough and I still have a year left. I promise you guys I will finish this story since I already have the outline completed for the entire story. Thanks for all that have stayed with and been patient with me. It is going to be worth it I promise you. Please review or PM me. Love you hear from all of you. Until next time which won't be too long!**


End file.
